Inquisitor Commander Veritas
Citizen Name: Inquisitor Commander Veritas Alpha, First Guardian of the Gates of Pyra, Disciple of Booth Aliases: Eria, Captain Princess Inquisitor Commander Veritas Universe: The Mellowverse: Sandbox Identity: Known in the Sanctus for her enthusiasm, but isn't otherwise notorious. Occupation: Priest, Inquisitor Citizenship: The Red Fork Empire, The Northern Empire of Pyra Legal Status: Extremely not a criminal Place of Birth: Veritas' physical form was born in Aethi, Pyra, but her life as Commander Veritas began in "Base," just a mile from Mogg's palace outside the Northern Empire's capital. Known Relatives: There were five other Guardians who served underneath her, whom she would consider a sort of family. She has had one child, who is now deceased. Marital Status: Legally single ;D Base of Operations: Formerly Base, outside the capital city of Pyra. Currently Temple, on New Byzantium. If on assignment, the loaned missionary vessel Idiosyncrasy. Known Allies: Hangs around a lot of people with wacky scars over their left eyes. That's not suspicious at all. Group Affiliation: The Inquisitorial Order of the Eternal Eye Major Enemies: All blasphemers, heathens, and criminals are enemies of the Law. Education: Rudimentary math, can read and write Pyran and Forkian. Extensive knowledge of Pyran and Imperial laws and holy books. Height: 5'10" Weight: Reasonable Eyes: Brown (But sometimes on fire.) Hair: Naturally white, but dyed any variety of colors. Distinguishing Features: Blue skin, pointed teeth, a mark over her left eye that looks like spreading cracks. Powers: Veritas has the ability to possess other sentients, gaining from possession a disguise as well as lingering, though markedly imperfect, knowledge of their host's culture and language. Veritas is additionally a pyrokinetic, but her summoned fire is bright green and scathes only law-breakers. Further, Veritas can tell if an entity of similar or lesser power to herself is lying to her, but this requires Veritas to actually listen to what's being said. Veritas is unable to utilize the power of the Red, a boon that should have been granted her as an Inquisitor. It's a bit of a sore spot. Source of Powers: The possession is a racial trait. Her ability to discern truth from lies and summon criminal-burning flame resides in her locket, an iron gift from Mogg that draws power from a banished goddess. Abilities: Besides being a religious extremist, Veritas is also fashion-forward, a competent teacher, and a decent accountant (more because of her knack for memorizing tax laws and regulation trivia, and less for her mathematic capabilities). Weapons: Veritas wields the Purification Halberd; when not in use, it takes the form of the empty locket that Veritas keeps on her person at all times. If ever lost, Veritas can "call" for the locket, and it will drag itself toward her current location. Paraphernalia: Veritas sometimes carries "The New Testament," in which there are many kawaii doodles and very sober commentaries on panels she has observed. Fighting Style: Kijou, a Pyran martial art similar to Shaolin Kung Fu. Primary Specialty: Fighting blaspheming heathens and criminals. Secondary Specialty: Giving orders Caste: Sanctus Phainein First Appearance: 386 MD (2011 A.D.) Category:Citizens